Misunderstandings
by WelshCanuck
Summary: AU:A short fic that touches on PruePhoebes relationship when they are younger. The age gap is much larger then in the show and Paige is in it.


Ok this is the first time I have posted to I hope you enjoy it. I have well over 200 fics of Charmed. If anyone wants more.

Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.

Ok a bit AU. But I had a brain wave today hehe You'll see what inspired this when you read it. Enjoy

Prue 19

Piper 17

Phoebe 8…heres the AU bit..

Paige 6.. And here

Phoebe Halliwell rushed up to the top of the steps that lead into the Manor she shared with her sister. She was late, BIG time late and she knew Prue would kill her if she was home. Though Phoebe knew her sister always worked late so all she had to do was get past Piper. Or just explain to her what had happened anyway.

Piper was the understanding sister. All it seemed to Phoebe was Prue was always yelling at her for something. She couldn't do anything right. And it seemed worse ever since Grams had died. Piper, Phoebe and their youngest sister Paige where then under the guardianship of their oldest sister Prue.

When she came around the corner of the driveway she had breathed out a sigh of relief. Prue's car wasn't there. So she knew it would be ok. That was until she opened the front door.

She had opened the front door carefully and closed it even more so. But the front door always had a slight squeak and she cringed at the sound that followed the noise.

"Where the hell have you been?" Prue's voice came from the landing on the stairs. She was standing there as if waiting for Phoebe to walk through the front door. "Have you never heard of a phone? I was worried sick!"

"I..I'm sorry Prue."

"Yeah save it Phoebe you are always sorry. Get up to your room now. And you are grounded for a week."

"What. That's not fair!" Phoebe almost challenged her sister. "It's the weekend I have soccer…"

"Not this week you don't. Now get up there and don't come out till Piper calls you for dinner."

"Prue I can .."

"Don't try to explain Phoebe I am sick of your excuses. You are old enough to tell time and you are old enough to know that you come STRAIGHT home after school." Phoebe didn't move. "NOW!" Prue pointed up the stairs to Phoebes room.

Phoebe quickly started up the stairs and moved as close to the wall as she could as she past by her sister. But it wasn't close enough as Prue's hand hit her backside.

"And get out of those dirty clothes!"

Phoebe fell on her bed as the tears ran down her face and into her pillow. "She doesn't even care." Her words broken with sobs.

Prue made her way to the kitchen and gave Piper a weak smile when she saw her with the baby of the family Paige. Paige was 'helping' Piper get dinner ready.

"I heard Phoebe."

"Late; as usual I assume." Prue cast Piper a knowing look. "Why do you keep sticking up for her?"

"She isn't always late like this Prue. Something must have happened."

"Yeah like she is inconsiderate of others something."

"Did you ask her?" Piper placed the scalloped potatoes in the oven as she looked over her shoulder at her sister. But she didn't need Prue to answer, "You didn't."

"I was just so mad Piper. She does this sh..stuff to push my buttons. She always has." Prue sat at the kitchen table and lifted Paige up on her lap. "Enough. How was your day?"

"Don't go there." Piper replied a she watched Prue with Paige. Piper didn't want to get into it with Prue on the day she had at school. "Let's just say if finals don't kill me. I will have wished they had."

"And what about you little miss. How was your day?"

"Ok. We coloured in school I made you a picture."

"You did?"

"Yup." She jumped off Prue's lap and took off.

Prue looked after Paige and then up at Piper, "I'll talk to her later. Right now I'm just to mad."

Piper sighed knowing that both her sisters were too stubborn for their own good.

Later that night, after dinner, Phoebe had gone straight back up to her room. She hadn't said a word all through the meal.

Paige eased open the door to the room she shared with Phoebe. "Phoebe are you ok?"

"Leave me alone Paige." She sniffed out at her baby sister as she rolled over and went to sleep.

"You talk to her?" Piper asked the next morning as Prue came downstairs.

"No, she was already a sleep when I went in last night."

"Prue." Piper glared at her sister wanting to get some peace in the Manor.

"I will ok. Just stop." Prue picked up her coffee cup and made her way into the solarium.

Later that afternoon Prue placed the phone down. "Piper, I have to go out for a bit. You be ok?"

"Yeah. Hey pick something up for a bbq."

"Sure. Love you."

Piper smiled as she watched Paige playing in the backyard with her friend Marcy. She had barely seen Phoebe all day. But knew where she was. Hiding in her room away from any chance of running in to Prue.

Paige ran in the Manor in search of Piper or Prue. "PIPER!" but all she got was the sshh finger as her sister was on the phone.

Paige drooped her shoulders knowing that by the time Piper got off the phone it would be to late.

Phoebe slowly made her way down the stairs and saw her baby sister sitting on the bottom step with her friend looking more then sad.

"Hey Paige. What's wrong?"

"The ice cream truck is going by and Prue isn't home and Piper is on the phone."

"That is a problem." Phoebe sat with her sister placing an arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah I don't have enough money in my piggy bank and Prue won't let me walk that far by myself."

Phoebe thought a minute before she stood up and rushed up to her room. She came back down and pulled Paige to her feet. "Come on."

Paige followed after her sister, holding tight to her hand with Marcy holding hers. "Phoebe aren't you grounded?"  
"Yeah but Prue isn't home. And we'll be back before Piper is off the phone. Then I'll tell her I took you. It's ok."

Paige wasn't sure, but she knew with Phoebe she wouldn't get in trouble. Her big sister was allowed to go that far on her own.

When they got their ice cream, they made their way home and the three of them sat on the steps eating what was left before it all melted.

"Phoebe can you walk me home. It's almost dinner time."

Phoebe looked in the house and heard Piper once again on the phone, "Sure. It's not that far. Come on."

Marcy and Paige said their good byes as Marcy and Phoebe made their way down the street, finishing the last of their ice cream.

"Thanks again for the ice cream Phoebe, you're the best big sister. Wish you were mine."

Phoebe smiled at her statement as they walked in to Marcy's house. "Thank you Marcy and you are welcome."

"Phoebe hi.

"Hello Mrs. Jones."

"Thank you for walking Marcy home. Can I give you a ride back?"

"No thank you. I'll run there, it's not far." And with that Phoebe took off down the street.

Prue drove around the corner on Prescott just in time to see Phoebe rounding the other corner heading straight for her. She pulled in the driveway just ahead of her little sister and stood outside her car glaring.

When Phoebe saw Prue's car pull in the driveway she knew she was dead. She stopped at the bottom of the driveway looking up at Prue, "Prue I can explain."

"Get in that house now." Her voice was calm but Phoebe heard the tone. And quickly ran up the driveway, the steps and right to the stairs to her room. But she wasn't fast enough. She felt the pull on her arm the minute she entered the Manor.

"What the hell did you think? I'm not home so you can just take off.

"No Prue I was…"

"Shut up. Phoebe how could you? Did Piper even know you were gone?"

"No.. she…"

Piper came around the corner from the kitchen. "Phoebe did you..Prue?"

"Not now Piper. Phoebe get up those stairs to your room NOW! I'll be up in a minute."

Phoebe didn't hesitate as she ran from Prue barely missing another swat to her bottom.

Piper glared at Prue, she knew once again Prue had jumped to conclusions.

"Piper what the hell is going on I leave here for a few hours and I find Phoebe running up the street when she is grounded?"

"And once again you open your mouth and draw a conclusion before ASKING!"

"Watch it Piper."

"No you! I knew where she was, Paige told me. She walked Marcy home. I was on the phone and Marcy had to get home. Phoebe said she would take her." Piper closed her eyes and then looked at Prue. "She went straight there and back. Way to go sis." Piper turned on her heel and walked away leaving Prue at a loss for words.

Piper opened the door to Phoebe room and heard the quiet tears falling. Sitting on the bed she ran her hand along Phoebes back.

"Sweetie dinners ready."

"Not hungry."

Piper closed her eyes. She knew her sister was so she pushed anyway. "Come on Phoebs. You have to eat something."

"No I don't. Maybe if I starve I'll die and Prue won't have to put up with me."

"Hey. Stop that. Prue loves, you she just reacts sometime you know that."

Phoebe just shrugged her shoulders, but made no move to get off her bed.

"Why don't I bring you something up later?"

"Whatever."

Piper leaned down and gave Phoebe a kiss. "I love you."

Piper walked in the kitchen where Prue and Paige were waiting, "Where is she?" Prue asked seeing no Phoebe with Piper.

"She isn't coming. I'll take something up later.

"To he.heck with that. We eat as a family. She eats now or she doesn't."

Piper glared at Prue, "I'll take her something later." Her tone was hushed as she held Prue's gaze.

"Maybe she isn't hungry after the ice cream." Paige spoke softly.

Piper and Prue both turned to Paige, "What ice cream?"

"You were on the phone when I ran in and I wanted to get some ice cream with Marcy. Phoebe went and emptied her piggy bank and took us. It was after that Phoebe took Marcy home."

Piper gave a little smile before looking at Prue and sitting down for dinner.

Later that night as Prue sat in the backyard wondering what she was going to even say to Phoebe, Piper came out and sat beside her, "You're still here."

"Yeah. God Piper what am I going to say to her?"

"Sorry for starters." Piper took Prue's hand in her and gave it a gentle squeeze. Before turning and walking back inside.

"Prue?" the voice was quiet, almost scared.

Prue looked up and saw Phoebe standing at the back door.

"I thought you were in bed."

Phoebe took a hesitant step forward before looking behind her. Seeing Piper give her a nod and a smile she kept going. But it wasn't long before she found herself in Prue's lap with her head resting on her sisters' chest.

"I'm sorry."

Prue felt her heart pull her, "Oh sweetie it isn't you that should be sorry it's me. I heard you bought Paige and her friend ice cream?"

Phoebe cringed she knew she was gonna get it now. Phoebe tipped her head up and looked into Prue's blue eyes. "Sorry."

"Don't be. That was very sweet of you honey."

Phoebe couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Look Phoebs I know we fight a lot and it may seem I am over protective but it's only because I love you.

"I know." Phoebe said quietly.

"So why were you late the other night?" Prue asked the question she should have asked Friday night.

Phoebe stiffened in her sisters' arms, "I got… got into a fight."

"Phoebe!"

"Prue honest it wasn't me. I was helping this little girl from some bullies at school, they were trying to steal her pack and I couldn't let them. She was a friend of Paige's and they were so mean to her. I'm sorry I know I'm not suppose to fight but I couldn't let them hurt her just because she is from a poor family." Everything came rushing out in one breath and Prue tried to take it all in.

Prue pulled Phoebe closer, "Ok calm down…. Phoebs it's ok."

Prue had gently rubbed Phoebes back to calm her down; "I'm sorry baby. I should have asked before I blew up at you."

"It's ok Prue." Phoebe shifted in Prue arms and wrapped her arms around her sisters' neck.

Prue looked up at the sound passing by the Manor. Standing up she carried her little sister through the Manor and out the front door. Flagging down the truck she shifted Phoebe on to her hip, "What you want baby?"

Phoebe kept her head on Prue's shoulder, "Fudgiscle please."

"One Fudgsicle and one Creamsicle please." Prue handed the driver some money and sat with Phoebe on the front steps.

"Thanks Prue."

"You are welcome sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
